fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cycleonium
thumb|Cycleonium Das Cycleonium ist ein digitales Klanginstrument. Alltägliche Gegenstände wie ein Fahrrad und Flaschen werden hier in einen neuen Kontext gesetzt und bilden die Grundlage der Klanggestaltung. Sie verlieren somit ihre herkömmliche Funktion und sind als unabdingbare Parameter dieses Instrumentes zu sehen. Das Cycleonium wurde von Daniel Dominguez Teruel 2007-2009 entwickelt und mit Hilfe der Lehrwerkstatt der Chiron-Werke GmbH & Co. KG gebaut. Funktionsweise thumb|Cycleonium Das Cycleonium besteht grob aus drei Teilen, einem Fahrrad, einer Flasche und einem Propeller. Das Fahrrad ist so umgebaut, dass es einem Hometrainer gleicht. Auf diese Art kann der Propeller angetrieben werden, wodurch der dabei entstehende Luftstrom auf die Kante der Flaschenöffnung trifft. Ähnlich wie bei einer Querflöte entsteht im Korpus der Flasche eine periodisch schwingende Luftsäule, die als Tonhöhe wahrnehmbar ist. Die Intensität des Klanges ist abhängig von der Umdrehungszahl des Propellers und somit von der Kraft die der Spieler aufwendet. Die Atemgeräusche des Spielers, sowie die Ketten- und Wellengeräusche des Fahrrads sind ebenso von Bedeutung wie der Klang der Flaschen selbst. Mittels Live-Elektronik werden diese verstärkt und bearbeitet. Technische Beschreibung Die Live-Elektronik erfolgt in Max/Msp auf einem Laptop. Die Klänge können in Echtzeit gepitcht, transponiert, gefiltert, aufgenommen und wiedergegeben und mit Reverb oder Delay bearbeitet werden. Mit einem MIDI-Controller kann man die einzelnen Parameter steuern. Das Cycleonium verwendet an der Flasche ein Elektretmikrofon, ein Kondensatormikrophon mit Nierencharakteristik an der Kette beziehungsweise Welle und ein dynamisches Mikrophon zur Aufnahme der Atemgeräusche des Spielers. Beispielsweise kann auf dem Grundton der Flasche eine Obertonreihe mit 15 Teiltönen oder mehr gebildet werden, die einzeln steuerbar sind. Die Spatialisierung wird über Delays realisiert, von denen jedes einzelne gefiltert, in der Tonhöhe verändert und den jeweiligen Audioausgängen zugewiesen werden kann. Um die Flasche in die bestmögliche Position zum Luftstrom zu bringen kann man sie in Höhe, Abstand und Winkel zum Propeller justieren. Spielweise Der Spieler setzt sich wie auf einen Hometrainer und beginnt zu treten. Auf einer Ablage, die auf Höhe des Lenkrads ist, kann er den MIDI-Controller und den Laptop bedienen. Über ein dynamisches Mikrophon auf Mundhöhe kann er mit seiner Stimme experimentieren bzw. Atemgeräusche abnehmen und in Echtzeit per Midi bearbeiten. Das Geräusch der Welle am Propeller und der Kette wird mit einem Kleinmembran-Kondensator-Mikrophon (Niere) abgenommen. Durch Rückwärtsdrehungen der Pedale wird das Geräusch von Kette und Welle prägnanter und bildet gleichzeitig eine klangliche Variation. Durch abwechselndes Vor- und Rückwärtstreten entsteht ein perkussiv rhythmisches Gegenstück zum flächigen Klang der Flasche, der hauptsächlich in der Tonhöhe bearbeitet werden kann. Durch das Hinzufügen von Obertönen, Glissandi und Delays kann man dichte und komplexe Klangstrukturen erreichen. Aus der Arbeit mit dem Cycleonium entwickelte Daniel Dominguez Teruel das Stück 5 Klangaktionen, das 2009 für den internationalen Wettbewerb des IMEB Bourges ausgewählt wurde. Des weiteren wurde das Cycleonium auf der 6th Sound and Music Computing Conference in Porto und der ton:art vor- bzw. ausgestellt. Literatur * Dominguez, D.; Ferreira-Lopes, P.; Vitez, F; Wikström, V. (2009): New Tendencies in the Digital Music Instrument Design: Progress Report. In Proceedings of the 6th Sound and Music Computing Conference, Porto 2009, 271-276. http://smc2009.smcnetwork.org/programme/pdfs/261.pdf Weblinks * Ton-Art-Expo.de * Kavantgar.de * Lebong.de Kategorie:Kultur